Sexe Story
by Saphir and April
Summary: Elles sont belles, elles sont talentueuses. Et elles ont acceptées pour vous, de vous faire découvrir les secrets les plus intimes de nos sorciers les plus célèbres ... Veuillez accueillir avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement April et Saphir!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Sauf pour Rémus et Draco, eux, ils sont à nous! Ah bon? Même pas eux? On peut toujours rêver, non? Donc rien n'est à nous. Nous ne touchons ni argent ni poules ou autres trucs du même genre. Nous nous contentons d'emprunter ces personnages pour un temps et notre plaisir, mais aussi le votre. On les rendra quand l'histoire sera fini.  


* * *

Dans les immenses locaux de la production Parkinson, au quinzième étage d'un immeuble.

_Dring ! Dring !_

Une main parfaitement manucurée, aux ongles vernis de rouge carmin, décroche un téléphone bleu dernier cri posé sur un immense bureau en acajou, d'un geste sûr et professionnel.

- Ici, April, je vous écoute ! Lance une voix indubitablement féminine.

A l'autre bout de la ligne une voix bourrue d'homme retentit.

- Monsieur Parkinson, quel plaisir de vous entendre, lance la propriétaire de la de la main manucurée avec perfection.

La caméra remonte le long du bras pour dévoiler le visage d'une jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux émeraude.

- Vous souhaiteriez nous voir Saphir et moi ? Demande la jeune femme en faisant une grimace montrant parfaitement le dédain que lui inspirait son interlocuteur.

- Très bien, nous arrivons immédiatement.

Elle raccroche le combiné d'une manière gracieuse et tourne son fauteuil en cuir noir vers une autre jeune femme dans la pièce.

La caméra suit le mouvement et découvre une magnifique créature vêtue d'un tailleur gris perle qui lui sied à la perfection.

- Saphir, le patron nous demande !

Dix minutes plus tard, dans un immense bureau, nos deux mystérieuses beautés sont assises en face d'un homme ventripotent installé confortablement dans un grand fauteuil derrière un très grand bureau en chêne.

- J'ai du travail pour vous Mesdemoiselles, la production va lancer une émission qui s'appelle Sexe Story, vous devrez interviewer toutes les personnes du monde sorcier sur leur vie sexuelle.

Saphir grimace légèrement.

- Tous les personnes ? Personnellement, çà ne me dérange pas mais heu...

- Venez en au fait, Mademoiselle Ashera, s'exclama Mr Parkinson.

- Ce que ma collègue veut dire, mon cher monsieur, ricana April. C'est qu'on est partante pour ce boulot mais qu'entendre la vie sexuelle de certaines personnes comme Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue ou encore la votre risque de nous dégoûter à vie.

- Mademoiselle Anderson, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez piqué Drago Malefoy a ma fille que vous êtes obligés de me parler sur ce ton, est ce bien clair ? Et ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, lance April avec un sourire

- Encore heureux, marmonna Saphir.

- Je vous ai entendu Mademoiselle Ashera. Et maintenant dégagez de mon bureau !

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent congé et allèrent voir John, Valentin, Marco et Kelly leurs techniciens pour savoir qui elles allaient interviewer.

- On commence avec Albus Dumbledore, grimaça April.

- Oh my god ! On va être traumatisées !

- Mouais, n'empêche je suis sûre qu'on va bien rigoler, lança April.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que nos deux jeunes femmes allèrent interviewer le plus grand sorcier du monde.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne nous appartient, on ne gagne pas d'argent blablabla...  


* * *

Voix off : Elles sont belles, elles sont talentueuses. Et elles ont acceptées pour vous, de vous faire découvrir les secrets les plus intimes de nos sorciers les plus célèbres. Albus Dumbledore est-il gai ? Minerva McGonagall a-t-elle réellement eu une aventure avec miss Teigne ?

Grâce à elles vous saurez absolument tout. Veuillez accueillir avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements…Aaaaapriil et Saaaaaphiiiiiiir !

April : Bienvenue a toutes et a tous sur le plateau de Sexe Story. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Albus Dumbledore !

Saphir: Nous sommes heureuses de vous accueillir dans cette nouvelle émission.

Albus Dumbledore fait son entrée sous les quelques rares applaudissements du public.

Saphir : Merdeuuuuh, on a oublié de se présenter

April : Ah oui ! Je m'appelle April Anderson et voila ma collègue Saphir Ashera !

Drago : Future Madame Malefoy ma chérie !

Saphir: Ah ! Tu comptes prendre le nom de ton cher et tendre, April ?

April : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore ! Je verrais bien !

Saphir qui chante : Malfoy sans foi ni loi !

Dray : Toi fais gaffe, sinon je te démonte !

Saphir éclate de rire : J'aimerais bien voir ça, capitaine peroxydé !

Remus : Tu touche à ma fiancée le métro sexuel et tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance !

April : Oh vous deux, çà suffit ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un invité qui commence un peu à crouler

Harry : Parce qu'il compte se reproduire ?

April : Potter la ferme ou je te castre !

Saphir : April a raison ! On est là pour le travail...entre autres ! (rajoute-t-elle plus bas)

April : Dumby mon cher, votre meilleur coup ?

Dumbledore : Grindelwald !

Saphir : Je le savais que vous étiez gay !

Dumby : Erreur jeune péronnelle, je suis bisexuel.

Saphir : Dois-je comprendre que les rumeurs concernant une possible aventure entre vous et Minnie seraient fondées ?

Dumby : Non, elle est trop vieille !

Potter : Il ne s'est pas regardé dites donc !

Minerva arrive et frappe Albus.

Saphir : Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que vous ne devriez pas être aussi regardant sur l'âge, parce que bon, je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait vouloir de vous. A moins d'être extrêmement désespérée et encore !

April : Oui mais toi...

Saphir : T'es bizarre, sans compter que t'as des gouts de chiottes !

Drago : Ca va bien avec sa coiffure !

April : Bien dit Chéri

Elle se jette sur lui et ils s'embrassent sulfureusement.

Saphir : Je vous préviens tous les deux, je veux pas faire l'émission toute seule ! Alors on se calme !

Hermione : C'est écœurant !

Ron : Bah t'y connais rien ma pauvre fille !

Saphir : Quelqu'un t'as prêté un miroir et t'as vu que t'avais une sale tronche ?

Hermione : Sevychou me trouve à son gout !

Dray tombe dans les pommes : QUOI ? Mon parrain avec CA ?

Saphir : Non il a juste très envie de tirer un coup !

Hermy : C'est pas vrai hein Sevychou ?

Elle se met à pleurer à ses pieds et lui lave ses chaussures en même temps

Severus : Mais non ! Mais non !

Severus a Saphir et Drago : La ferme ! Vous aller me faire foirer mon coup !

Saphir : C'est déjà fait, on parle de Granger, après tout !

Dumby : Hé oh ! Et moi ?

John : Votre pire coup ?

Saphir qui ricane : Sa main droite !

Dumby : Hagrid !

Saphir : Ca a du faire très mal !

April : Bof, moi j'ai trouvé que çà allait

Saphir avec un regard très inquiet, mais alors très inquiet : Heu ma chérie ? Hagrid ?

April : J'étais bourré parce que Dray m'avait jeté pour Parkinson

Saphir : Ouuuuuuuuuf !

Dray : Ouais ben hein, tu sortais bien avec Dubois !

April : Trop sex le mec !

Harry : Et bon coup en plus !

Dumby : Et moi ?

Saphir : Ton fantasme ?

Dumby : Bah, une partouze avec le staff enseignant !

Saphir : Alors voyons: une chouette bigleuse, une chauve souris graisseuse, un demi gobelin, un demi géant, une vieille collée montée...Un choix heu...April aide moi je trouve pas de mot !

April : Un centaure

Saphir : J'oubliais

April : Une clocharde avec un chapeau rapiécé et dodue

Saphir qui claque des doigts : Dégoutant, c'est le mot que je cherchais!

April : Exactement !

Dray se colle à April : Chérie, çà te dirait un tour en coulisses ?

April : Bien sur

Saphir : Hé ! Reviens tout de suite !

April tire la langue à sa marraine et se barre dans son bureau

Dumby fait du rentre dedans a Saphir et Hermione embrasse Severus

Saphir : Ne t'approches pas de moi, vieux chnoque !

John : Avec qui auriez vous aimer coucher professeur ?

Alinas Parkinson à John: Vous là ! Qui êtes vous? Et ou sont mes deux présentatrices?

John cherche partout autour de lui et constate que Saphir a disparu et tintintin surprise Remus aussi.

John : Bah, ils sont heu, ils sont...quelque part !

April revient : Putain, heureusement que le vieux Parkison n'est pas la !

Alinas : HUM HUM !

April : Ouuuuuups !

Saphir arrive juste derrière et se cache en voyant son patron !

April : On est dans la merde !

Drago ricane

Alinas : Tiens, mon ex beau fils....

Pansy : Enfin papa, Drago va venir se marier avec moi !

Dray : Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

April : Toi la grosse panse, tu touche pas a mon mec sinon tu vas morfler !

Pansy se jette sur elle et elles se battent. Les Jumeaux Weasley viennent aider April ainsi que Lucius Malefoy et Saphir se jette aussi dans la mêlée.

Harry : Everte Statis

Le silence retombe sur le plateau et Sirius Black entre sur le plateau.

Groupies : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

LN : Hé oh du calme !

Sirius : Faut pas leur en vouloir si leur idole est aussi beau, chérie !

Walburga : Je le savais que j'aurais du t'appeler Narcissus !

Saphir : On dit bonjour maman !

Narcissa : je n'apprécie guère ce ton ironique Wallygator

April : Non Saph' on dit Vade Retro Maman !

Saphir : Ou vieille folle !

Sirius : Ca va aussi !

Dumby : OMG, Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuus, je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeee

Et il l'embrasse et là tout le monde est sur le cul ! LN massacre Dumby avec ses talons et Dray aide son grand cousin à se remettre de ses émotions en lui jetant un verre d'eau à la figure.

Dumby : Désolé, j'ai eu une pulsion !

Saphir qui se met devant Remus, comme pour le protéger : Mieux vaut être prudente !

April : C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais c'est la fin de l'émission et notre prochain invité est ....

Saphir : Kingsley _Shacklebolt_

April : COOL

Saphir : Laissez nous pleins de questions pour Kingsley et a bientôt.

* * *

**Note de Saphir:** Salut les petit loups! Ceci est un appel aux reviews, lol...Et nous en avons besoin, parce que cette fanfic a pour but de faire participer les lecteurs. Le principe étant de poser une question au personnage principal de chaque chapitre (c'est à dire l'invité de SEXE STORY). Mais pour ça il faut que vous laissier une review. Sinon, comment on va savoir que Draginette75 voudrait savoir si Minerva McGonagall à déjà eu une aventure zoophile?

Donc on compte sur vous....


End file.
